


This is Kind of Fucked Up

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit, I fancy my sisters boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Kind of Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite follow the prompt because I didn't want to write a sad alex, so this was the result. Hope you enjoy!

Kagami was walking down the stairs for dinner, sitting down at the table and waiting.

"Taiga, your sisters boyfriend will be joining us, so please be nice." 

"Yea, whatever." Kagami says, rolling his eyes. The doorbell then rings and his mother rushes to get the door. She greets Alex and her boyfriend, Aomine. Alex and her boyfriend were both 23 and Kagami was 18

"Hey my little bro!" Alex says, coming in and ruffling Kagami's hair. Kagami pushes away Alex's hand, getting up and hugging her.

"Woah, you got taller." Alex says, stepping back.

"The last time we saw each other I was like.. 15."

"You play basketball?" Aomine asks.

"Yeah. You?" Kagami asks.

"A was in the NBA in America."

"What team?"

"Knicks."

"So you're a city boy?" 

"Taiga, back off." Alex says, pushing Kagami back into his chair. They all sit down and eat dinner, his mother keeping the conversation flowing. 

"Alex, did Taiga tell you he got scouted for a college?" Kagami's mother says.

"That's my lil bro." Alex says, reaching over and ruffling his hair again. 

"It's amazing. Despite his grades, colleges still want him for basketball." Kagami rolls his eyes at that. 

"How are his grades?" Alex asks.

"He is failing every class. He has a four in math." Aomine tries to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up, asshole." Kagami says.

"How were your grades, Aomine-kun?" Kagami's mother asked. 

"Yeah, Aomine-kun?" Kagami teases.

"I barely passed." Aomine says sheepishly. "At least I don't have a four!" Aomine says, sticking his tongue out.

"How old are you again?" Kagami asks.

"Daiki, quit it." Alex says, smacking him on the head.

"Oi!" Aomine sits back in his chair. 

"So, Alex. How is dad?" Kagami asks.

"Same as always." Alex says, nodding. Kagami almost chokes on his dinner when he feels a foot trail up his leg. He looks over at Aomine, who just gives Kagami a bored look. The foot nudges at Kagami's crotch, and Kagami pushes his seat back.

"May I be excused?" Kagami asks.

"Sure, honey. Don't be too long." His mother replies. Kagami hurries to the bathroom, and locks the door as soon as he enters. He sits down on the toilet seat and looks down at his half hard dick. Seriously, he got hard from that poke? Wow, hormones can really do something to a man. Kagami gets up and starts splashing cold water on his face and tries to will away his boner. It eventually goes down, and Kagami walks back out to the dinner table.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Kagami's mom asks, rubbing his forehead as he sits down.

"M'fine." Kagami mumbles, piling food into his mouth. They all eat, Alex and Kagami's mom talking. They soon finish, and Alex and his mother migrate to the couch. Aomine goes to the bathroom and Kagami clears the table, bringing the dishes into the kitchen and starts doing dishes. Without warning, there is arms wrapping around his waist from behind him. Kagami jumps a little before growling.

"Leave me alone, asshole." Kagami says, trying to shove him off. Aomine starts placing wet sloppy kisses down Kagami's neck. 

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're dating my sister, get off of me." Kagami says, biting his lips and trying not to moan at the lips on his neck. He won't say he isn't enjoying this, but it's his sisters boyfriend for fucks sake! 

"Who cares about your sister?" Aomine's reply is muffled in Kagami's neck. Those words make Kagami shove him off of him. 

"I'm telling Alex you're an asshole and she should break up with you." Kagami says, pushing past Aomine and into the living room. 

"Alex! Your boyfriend is an asshole and you should break up with him!" Kagami basically yells.

"Woah, Taiga. What's your problem?"

"I don't like your boyfriend."

"Everything doesn't revolve around you."

"I just really don't think he is good for you." Kagami pleads. Aomine stands in the doorway of the living room, rolling his eyes.

"Taiga I don't need your approval in everything I do." Alex growls.

"Is that seriously what you think I'm doing? I know an asshole when I see one!" Kagami growls.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't date Daiki."

"He is an arrogant asshole who will do nothing but hurt you!" Kagami yells. If he is loud enough, maybe it will get through Alex's thick head.

"Are you sure there isn't something else?" 

"I'm sure- wait what?" Kagami asks, confused. 

"You seriously couldn't tell me my 'boyfriend' tried to cheat on me? With you?"

"I'm so confused. What is happening right now?" Aomine slings his arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"Me and Alex aren't actually dating. She was testing you, and you failed, Tiger~" Kagami shoves Aomine off with no hesitation.

"That's kind of fucked up." Kagami says, crossing his arms.

"It's kind of fucked up that you wouldn't just tell me he was cheating."

"I was trying not to hurt your feelings!" Kagami exclaims. "Alex, you have stolen three of my boyfriends, and failed to tell me each time. It's hard to hear from your boyfriend that they fucked your sister." 

"Wait, you're gay?" Aomine asks.

"That's not the point, asshole. The point is that Alex thought I would steal her boyfriend. I find that extremely ironic."

"C'mon Taiga. I'll forgive you this time." 

"This time? As if it would happen again, unlike some people." Kagami storms off to his room after that, slamming the door for extra effect.

"Wow." Aomine says, whistling awkwardly. 

"Was that really necessary?" Kagami's mom asks. 

"It wasn't supposed to be so serious." Alex says.

"I'll go talk to him." Alex says, getting up. She walks to Kagami's room to see him laying in his bed on his phone.

"Leave me alone, Alex." Kagami says.

"Taiga, I'm sorry." Alex says, sitting down next to him on his bed. 

"Sorry for what? Testing me? Stealing my boyfriends? Making your fake boyfriend come one to me?"

"I'm sorry for all of it. I was out of place."

"Yeah, I know." 

"How can I make it up to you?" Alex asks.

"Get me a date with him."

"With who? You know Tatsuya didn't really work out."

"Not Tatsuya, dumbass."

"Oi! Who do you want me to hook you up with then?" Alex asks.

"Ahomine." Kagami says. Alex starts laughing really hard. Like, she is on the floor and holding her stomach.

"You seriously like that idiot?" Alex asks once she calms down.

"Shut up!" Kagami exclaims, throwing a pillow at her. 

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Alex says, wiping away a few stray tears from laughing so hard.

"I'll go talk to him now then."

"Wait no! You can't!"

"Why not?" Alex teases.

"Because he will come in and make fun of me! Just tell him later and give him my number or something."

"Alrighty then." Alex says, about to leave the room.

"Wait, when are you both going back to America? I wanna get at least one date in before then."

"I leave in about a week."

"What about Ahomine?"

"He is here for another month. The season is over, so he wants to spend the time in Japan. His family and friends are here."

"Okay, cool." Alex then walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagami gets out of bed, cheering silently.

 

-

 

A couple nights later, Kagami is laying in bed when his phone rings.

Unknown Number 6:54 Yo, this is Aomine. 

Kagami breaks out into a smile before quickly texting back.

Kagami 6:55 sup

Kagami stares at his phone, waiting for a reply.

Unknown Number 7:02 Wanna hang out sometime?

Kagami 7:02 sure man

Kagami 7:03: we can play some bball

Kagami quickly makes a new contacts, putting Ahomine as the name.

Ahomine 7:03 i'll have to go easy on u man

Kagami 7:04 oi, i wouldn't be so sure of that

Ahomine 7:06 so, saturday bball court by ur house at 4?

Kagami 7:07 see u then

Ahomine 7:07 goodnight

Kagami 7:07 gn

Ahomine 7:23 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just some clarification on how Alex and Kagami are related. They are half siblings. They have the same dad, but different mothers. Kagamis mother still likes to have alex over tho. Alex's mom and dad live together in america. 
> 
> This took me a while to write. I kept changing a lot of things, and eventually ended up with this. Just to show u how much i changed this, in the beginning kagami was 16 and alex and aomine were 27. Wow. I changed there age aproximately 17 times. I'm some what happy with the end result. All criticism is welcome!


End file.
